Love Sombody
by ilovewebster
Summary: The Avengers life. Has Spider-Man from the Amazing Spider-Man. Has pepperony, clintasha, Thor and Jane, Gwen and Peter and Phil is alive. Based on Love Somebody by Maroon5 Rated T to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1

Gwen's pov

"Oh hello Gwen, it's nice to see you again Peter's upstairs. Should I go get him?" Peter's aunt said as she answered the door.

"That won't need to be done Aunt May. I'm already here." Peter said as he came up behind her. "And I'll be back after dinner." He said and pushed me out of the door. It was the middle of the day on Saturday I had no clue what we were going to do that would take so much time out of our day. We got to my car, but Peter drove. After a while of silent driving he finally asked me.

"So what are you wondering what we're going to do today?"

I said "Yeah I guess I am."

and he told me a long drawn out story about how he went through some superhero training and finally "and I'm gonna be an Avenger!"

"Omg that is so cool!" I squealed

He went on "and since it is my last year of college, Aunt May wants me to move out the house so I will move to start towers, with you, if you want to."

"Of course I do!" I'm so excited. I love all of the avengers especially Captain America because he saved my cousin, Beth from dying.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so horrible for taking so long to upload this but I have serious writers block on all my story's next chapters**

If you have a suggestion for the next chapter please tell me. I'm begging you!

* * *

At the tower  
Steve's pov

RING-RING... RING-RING... RING-RING...  
"Hello?" I said answering my new phone that Tony had recently tried to show me how to use. He wasn't the greatest teacher but I had to start learning somewhere.

"Captain... Are you there?" Agent Maria said from the direction my mouth should be. I quickly turned the phone around so I could talk into it.

"Yes I'm here." I said "what's up?"

"I'm going to have you sort things out with Peter's aunt May and... Well you know the rest. He and Gwen should get there soon be down to met them Captain. Ok?" She said in a worried tone.

"Ok I'll head down now." I said "Thanks for the info Maria."

"No prob. Cap. And Steve don't forget to show them around, or have Tony show them around."

"Will do. G-bye"I hung up and headed towards the elevator.

"Hey Capsical." I heard Tony shout from behind me, across the room. I turned around to face him.

"Yes Tony?" I murmured

"Where are you going?" Tony asked with little to no interest .

"Oh, nowhere just to meet Spider-Man in the lobby. How about you?"

"Oh just to..."

"Steve Roger, Spider-Man and Gwen Stacy have just entered the building." Jarvis interrupted Tony

"Thank you Jarvis." I said wondering who this Gwen Stacy was and why her name reminded me of someone.

Gwen's pov

Peter and I sat in the lobby waiting for Captain America to show us around the building. "Wow" I heard Peter say beside me , "this building has 21 floors."

"Woah, that's a lot of floors."I murmured.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened and out stepped Captain America. We walk around the building and talk and learn they use only a few floors. We got our own floor to our selves. Then we stayed there to get ready for dinner.

"This is so cool Peter!" I got really excited all over again.

"Do you want to move here with me Gwen?" Peter asked me with his contagious smile.

"Of course who wouldn't want to live with superheroes?" I said with a laugh.

"I thought you'd say that" he chuckled pulling me onto the couch, which was even more comfortable than it looked, if that was possible, or Peter was more comfortable than normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bruce's pov**

"Tony!" Pepper called from the intercom in the lab. Peter and I looked at Tony. "Tony what did you do now?" Peter asked teasing. Tony sighed, gave Peter a noogie and left to go see Pepper and we laughed. Gwen and Peyer were great scientists. With Peter's history in science, and Tony's and my training we were putting Gwen and him through, they both would be brilliant. When Tony came back down to the lab Gwen had joined us, and Jane was in her astronomy corner of the lab. We he came closer I saw that his face was sheet white, but he looked half happy. "What's up Tony?" I asked cautiously. He swallowed and said. "Pepper's... We... There will be a mini me around here soon."  
"Wow Pepper's pregnant? That's awesome." Gwen said and Peter nodded. "Congrats Tony! You gonna dress the kid up like you or name him after you?"  
"Pepper already said no to both of those." He replied to Peter's question.

**Later Steve's pov **  
"We gonna celebrate since it's not family game night tonight?" Clint asked Tony.  
"Absolutely!" Tony yelled from the other room. We called Phill and told him the news and Fury, who wasn't that pleased with Tony, but congratulated him anyways.

That night we went to Tony's favorite bar near the tower. After a few minutes of being at the bar I did not want to be there any longer so I told Agent Colson to watch the guys and that I was going for a walk. I walked around the block and found myself at a Coney Island restaurant. I stood there and stared at the door for a little while and it opened up and a pretty girl in a pale green dress and dirty blonde hair stepped out of the door way. "Are you going in sir." she asked me. "Me? No no." I stammered. She reminded me a little of Gwen. She said."Thats good because we just closed." she laughed and I found myself laughing as well.

**Beth's pov**  
I met this guy standing outside of the Coney Island named Steve Roger. He looked so familiar but I did not know who he was. Finally it hit me. "No way! Omg you're Captain America! You saved my life!" I said but then added "The battle in New York." I said quickly because he looked confused, but then looked sort of sad. "Yep that's me." He said sadly. "Captain can I... Can I still call you... Steve?" He immediately brightened and nodded. "Please do," he said fast, "No one actually calls me my name besides the other Avengers." "That's a tad rude of them." I said feeling sorry for Steve. We talked in front of the restaurant for a few minutes and I shivered from the cold. "Here take my jacket." He said draping his jacket over my shoulders. "Would you like to go to Stark Tower and chat in there so that you will be warmer? It's right over there." He said pointing. I told him that I needed to go home to feed my dog Toto but I would meet up with him tomorrow at the Coffee House. He walked with me to my apartment and came in to visit my Golden Retriever, Toto. Toto loved Steve. I found myself drawn to Steve as he was playing with Toto. I made some hot chocolate for the both of us and he stayed even later than he planned. But at 9 o'clock he said that he needed to go back to the tower. Steve had a gentleman's charm, a wonderful personality, was very handsome and a good heart. I invited Steve to volunteer at the orphanage with me and he said he would and invite the other Avengers. He left with a smile and a wave, promising to see me the next morning.

* * *

**How did you guys like this chapter next one will be here soon. Sorry that I take so long.**


End file.
